On the Same Playing Field
by Twisted Rose
Summary: (This is sort of and AU because there is no magic involved.) (Chapter 11) This will be one Syaoran and Lim's most difficult soccer games. Two teams will fight, but there can only be one victorious team. (Part 1 of 2)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my 3rd fic

A/N #1: In this fic, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 17. Any other students are 15-18. All information on other small character(s) will be given throughout the fic. Syaoran went back to Hong Kong when he and Sakura were 11, but he never told her his feelings for her. Then 6 years later, Sakura and her dad are moving to Hong Kong.

A/N #2: Happy Independence Day! And in honor of today, I present to you CCS fans, my 3rd and newest fic. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer I do not, nor will I ever, own CCS, due to the fact that Clamp owns it. Though I do wish I did.

"On the Same Playing Field"

CHAPTER 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoeda, Japan, Seijou High School . . .

The Seijou Stadium was packed to capacity. Students, relatives, and teachers came to witness one of the greatest soccer players the school has ever had, play her final game for her school.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Introducing, our very own, Seijou Tigers!" the announcer yelled.

(A/N: I don't recall Seijou High School ever having a mascot, so I made one up. By the way, is that how you spell the school Touya attended?)

All of a sudden, a group of uniformed females came running into the field, causing everyone to stand up and cheer. But then, they suddenly stopped. They realized that there was one person missing. Then, out of no where, the announcer began to yell.

"Here she is folks. Seijou's finest, Sakura Kinomoto!" As soon as that name was said, a girl with auburn hair and emerald, green eyes ran into the field. At the exact moment her foot touched the field, everyone in the stands began to cheer. She soon rejoined her team so they could all warm up before the game. After their 30 minute warm up, the game began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

1 hour into the game . . .

There was only 30 seconds until the game would be over. The score was 3-3, and it was the Tigers' ball. Sakura's teammate, Meeko, threw the ball out in the field. At first, the ball was just rolling, but Sakura was able to retrieve it. She immediately made her way to her goal. As she was running toward the goal, she passed by her opponents with ease, but then, two girls from the other team were coming straight for her. At first, Sakura was about to kick the ball into the net, but she then saw that her teammate, Jun, was wide open and could easily made the final goal. So, Sakura decided to go for the assist, and pass it to Jun. As soon as Sakura kicked the ball to Jun, the two girls realized the mistake that they just made and made their way to try and block the goal. Unfortunately, they were too late. The moment Jun received the ball, she made her way to the goal and scored as the timer reached 0:00.

"The Tigers win! The Tigers win!" the announcer shouted. "Oh what a beautiful shot made by Jun Matsama, with the assist made by Sakura Kinomoto. Well, all I could say now is, Farewell Sakura, and good luck in the future."

At the field, Sakura and Jun were both lifted into the air by their fellow classmates for a job well done. After their small celebration, the girls returned to the locker room, to get out of the sweaty uniforms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the locker room . . .

Sakura just finished changing out of her soccer uniform and into a pair of nice, flared jeans and a clean pink tank top. She then packed all of thing and walked towards the door, until she was stopped by her teammates.

"Hey girl. It's been cool having you on the team. I'm probably speaking for everyone that we're gonna miss you." Meeko said, as the others just nodded.

"Thanks guys. I am gonna miss you as well." Sakura replied.

"Well, you better keep in touch, or we will all come over to wherever you're going and kick you ass." Jun said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah, like you guys could." Sakura replied, in the same sarcastic tone. She knew that she was just kidding, so after a few hugs and good-byes, Sakura left the locker room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside the school . . .

Sakura was walking in the direction to her house, when a car stopped right in front of her. At first, Sakura went on the defensive, until the car window went down and she saw a familiar face.

"That was probably the greatest game you ever played Sakura, and I got it all on tape."

"Why am I not surprised that you said that Tomoyo." Sakura said.

"Oh come on. Do you seriously think that I would miss taping your final game before you move to Hong Kong." Tomoyo replied. "Come on, I'll give you ride home."

Sakura had no choice but to accept, because she knew that Tomoyo would start nagging her.

"So when do you leave?" Tomoyo asked.

"We still need a few more days to pack, so maybe on Friday." Sakura answered. "Gosh, it seems like yesterday when my dad told me."

(A/N: Forgot to mention that this chapter started on a Monday.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FLASHBACK (about a week ago) . . .

Sakura was in her front yard practicing a few of her soccer moves, until her father came home.

"Hi dad." Sakura greeted, "how was work today?"

"Oh, it was fine." Fujitaka answered. "Listen Sakura, we need to talk. How about after dinner?"

"That fine with me dad." Sakura said. Her dad just gave her a small smile before he entered the house.

That made Sakura a little worried. She knew that whenever her father and her needed to talk, it was usually about something important.

Dinner was unusually quiet. Most of the time, she and her father would talk about each other's day and if anything came up. The minute Sakura was done, she immediately went to her father.

"So dad, what do you want to talk about?"

"Sakura, I was just accepted a job teaching at another university."

"That's great dad."

"It is, but here's the problem." This made Sakura a little bit worried. "The university is in Hong Kong."

Sakura couldn't believe it. Her dad just accepted a job in Hong Kong.

"I know that this is a shock for you, but I thought it would be good if I accepted it. The schools over at Hong Kong are of high quality, but if you don't want to go, I could make some arrangements with Tomoyo's mom for you to stay over at her house."

'Well, if I stay here, I would still be with my friends, but I don't want to leave dad all by himself.' Sakura thought. 'Maybe if I go with him he won't feel as lonely. Plus, knowing Tomoyo, she would keep telling me to go since Syaoran is there."

Seeing that his daughter was thinking about it, Fujitaka decided to leave the room to help his daughter make up her mind. As he was about to leave the room, Sakura called him.

"Dad. I have decided to go with you to Hong Kong."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be sad that you're so far away from your friends."

"Believe me dad. I would be a lot worse if you weren't around." Sakura then got up from her seat and gave her dad a hug.

END OF FLASHBACK

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo's car . . .

"Sakura? We have arrived at your house." Tomoyo said, trying to get Sakura to come back to reality.

"Oh, sorry Tomoyo. I guess I was a little side-tracked."

"It's alright. So, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Sure thing." Sakura said, as she exited the vehicle. She then walked up her porch steps, and before entering her house, she gave a quick wave goodbye to Tomoyo.

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/N: So, what do you think? I'll tell you this now, don't expect the chapters to be the same length. Sometimes, I would get writer's block, and then I would be screwed. Well, if you liked it, review it, and if you didn't, review it anyway. If you want, you could contact me via e-mail. My address is **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. I really hope to hear from ya.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N #1: In this fic, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 17. Any other students are 15-18. All information on other small character(s) will be given throughout the fic. Syaoran went back to Hong Kong when he and Sakura were 11, but he never told her his feelings for her. Then 6 years later, Sakura and her dad are moving to Hong Kong.

A/N #2: All I can say is 'wow.' I am surprised that many people reviewed it. And most of it was pretty good. Though, there were a few questions. I will answer the common ones I received from my previous chapter.

  1. Some people were wondering 'why did you decide to make Sakura play soccer?' Well for starters, no one, to my knowledge, has ever made a S+S fic where Sakura plays soccer. I guess you could say I used a little psychology in this. I'm no expert, but this how I though of it. Sakura has a crush on Syaoran. Syaoran happens to play soccer. When Syaoran left, Sakura did something that Syaoran liked so she wouldn't forget him. That's how thought of it. If I'm wrong, oh well. Like I said before, I'm no expert.
  2. The 2nd most common was 'why did you make it PG-13?' To tell you the truth, the majority of the fic is PG. The only reason I made it PG-13 is because I have added a very limited amount of cussing and I just put it on that rating just to be on the safe side.
  3. The 3rd, and final most common question is 'where's Meilin?' Actually, I haven't decided if Melin is going to make an appearance or not. If I do, it probably won't that big of a deal, because I know most of you want S+S, right?

A/N #3: I would like to personally thank BlahBlahBlah136. She was the one who helped me come up with this fic's title. Thanks BlahBlahBlah136, I appreciate your help.

Disclaimer I do not, nor will I ever, own CCS, due to the fact that Clamp owns it. Though I do wish I did.

"On the Same Playing Field"

CHAPTER 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Friday Sakura and her father were going to Hong Kong . . .

Sakura and her dad were loading a couple of boxes and most of their belongings on to their car. Sakura was so busy packing that she didn't notice a group of people that were standing at her front gate.

"Sakura!"

The sudden noise startled Sakura. She was very surprised to see all of her friends gathered at her house to bid her farewell.

"Wow, I don't know what to say, I am speechless." Sakura replied.

"Don't say anything, Sakura." Tomoyo said. "We all know that you're gonna miss us, so we all decided to get you something." Tomoyo then presented her with a small package.

Sakura was so touched that she was about to cry. Never has anybody done something this nice to her. She accepted the package with much thanks. Sakura was about to open it, until a voice interrupted her.

"Don't open it yet. Wait till you get on the plane." Meeko said.

"Oh, well, if you say so." Sakura then put the package in her pocket so she wouldn't forget. Sakura and her friends started to have a small conversation, until Sakura's father called her.

"Sakura, it's time for us to leave." Fujitaka called.

Sakura was sad that it was time for her to leave. She was going to miss all of her friends. After giving them a few hugs and saying her good-byes, she then went inside the car and left for the airport. She gave them a small wave before they were out of sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tokyo International Airport . . .

Sakura was waiting for her dad to pick up their tickets. All of a sudden she began to think of a certain amber-eyed boy, who happens to be living in Hong Kong.

'Oh Syaoran. How long has it been? 6? 7 years? Oh how I hope to see . . .wait, he probably won't attend the same school I am attending'

"Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that her dad had returned.

"Are you okay? You seem like you have something troubling you."

"Oh no, I'm fine." Sakura answered.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." 

"Well if you say so." Suddenly, the intercom was making an announcement.

"Flight 379 for Hong Kong is now boarding. I repeat. Flight 379 for Hong Kong is now boarding."

"Well, that' us." Sakura said. With that, Sakura and her dad gathered all of their thing that they were going to take on the plane and walked toward their gate.

When they boarded the plane, Sakura then realized that she still had to open her gift. The minute she settled into her seat, she opened the package. There, she found a small jewelry box. When she opened that, she discovered a silver locket. After examining it, she opened it, only to find a very small picture of herself and her friends. Again, she was about to breakdown into tears, but then, she found a letter attached to the box. It read.

__

To the friendliest person on Earth,

All of us in this picture appreciate all of the kindness you have bestowed upon us. We would like to wish you the best of luck in the future. Again, all of us will miss you, and don't be a stranger. (Unless you want to get your ass kicked in the future.)

From all of your friends at Seijou High

At that moment, Sakura was just crying her eyes out. She was so lucky to have friends like them. For the rest of the trip, she reminisced all of those happy times that she had back at Japan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

2 hours later . . .

"Sakura? It's time to wake up. The plane is about to land." Fujitaka said, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Huh? Hoe, I'm awake." Sakura said, as she was stretching. Suddenly, one of the flight attendants was heard on the speaker.

"Attention passengers of Flight 379, we are about to land at Hong Kong International Airport. So please remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop, and we hope that you enjoyed your flight."

A few minutes later, the plane made contact with runway, and was slowly coming to a complete stop. As soon as the plane stopped, Fujitaka and Sakura gathered their things and walked out of the plane. After they retrieved their luggage at the baggage claim, they went front to call a taxi so they can make their way to their new home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The drive to their new home . . .

Sakura was staring with awe as she looked out the window. The main cities in Hong Kong were so extravagant. But really impressed her the most was the transition from a bustling, business center to a quiet, peaceful neighborhood, filled with nice homes. Since it was around 1:00 p.m. so many children were playing around, running and screaming to their heart's content. Just then, Sakura's dad mentioned something to Sakura.

"We're very fortunate, Sakura. I forgot to mention that the university has already provided us with a nice house. Though it's not furnished, they say it's one of the best houses in this area." Suddenly, the taxi came to a complete stop.

"Well, here's your destination." The taxi driver replied as he got out of the car to help unload Fujitaka and Sakura's things. Sakura was surprised at how big it was. It was a two-story house, a little bit bigger than the one back at Tomoeda, and it had a small garden, but it was big enough to practice in. After they finished unloading their entire luggage, Fujitaka paid the taxi driver and started settling in to their new home. By the time it was 6:00 p.m., Sakura and Fujitaka finished getting all of their belongings in their respective spots of the house.

It was still pretty early, and Sakura was getting a bit bored, so she decided to go outside in the front yard and practice a few of her soccer moves. While Sakura was practicing, a girl, with ebony hair, and bluish eyes stopped and began to watch Sakura. It took Sakura a while to know that she was being watched.

"Hi, are you new here?" asked the girl.

"Hoe, as a matter of fact, I am. My name is Kinomoto Sakura." 

(A/N #4: I am going to start writing their names in the Chinese way. You know when the last name comes first, then the first name.)

"It's very nice to meet you, my name is Chau Ley. I live about two houses away from you. By the way you were handling that ball, I would say you were one of the best soccer players at your old school."

"Hoe?" Sakura said, "maybe not the best." Sakura was trying her best not to blush in embarrassment.

"As some would say, modesty is a virtue. Hey, are you going to attend Shichong High School?"

"Y-yeah, I start on this Monday."

"Great! I would be happy to introduce you to some of my friends. I have a real good feeling that you're gonna like them. Oh, and you can try-out for our school's soccer team. They start this Wednesday, and I am sure the coach will so glad that a player like you came to play."

"That sounds cool." Just then, Sakura's dad came outside.

"Sakura, I- oh, it seems like you have met a new friend. Hello, I'm Sakura's father, Kinomoto Fujitaka."

"It's a real pleasure. My name is Chau Ley."

"It's very nice to meet you. I can already see that you and Sakura would be good friends." Fujitaka replied. "Oh, Sakura. I need a few things, if I am not mistaken, there should be a store not too far from here."

"Oh, I know that store. I would be glad to go with you if you need any help." Ley suggested.

"That would be great. Sakura could get the items? There is still a little cleaning that has to be done."

"No problem dad." With that, Sakura and Ley walked to the store.

'Hmm, moving here isn't so bad after all." Sakura thought.

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N #5: I know what you're all thinking, where's the S+S? Well don't worry, that comes later. Right now I am trying to build my Ley character a bit. And don't worry, Syaoran will make his appearance soon. For now, just review my fic. It doesn't matter if it's nice review or a flame, just review. If there is something that confuses you, your welcomed to e-mail me. My address is **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. I should tell you, I won't be here today till either Friday or Saturday afternoon, so expect my replies around the weekend. Oh, if you read my fic **"Out of all Places, It had to be Hong Kong"** this news is for you. I have been suffering from a major case of writer's block for this fic so the next chapter will be in later than scheduled. I am really sorry if it disappoints you. Well, that's about it. Hope to hear from ya.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N #1: In this fic, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 17. Any other students are 15-18. All information on other small character(s) will be given throughout the fic. Syaoran went back to Hong Kong when he and Sakura were 11, but he never told her his feelings for her. Then 6 years later, Sakura and her dad are moving to Hong Kong.

A/N #2: Here's chapter 3. I really appreciate all of those who have reviewed this fic. Now I just hope that this chapter is good enough so you can keep those reviews coming. Well since there isn't anything else I need to say, on to chapter 3.

Disclaimer I do not, nor will I ever, own CCS, due to the fact that Clamp owns it. Though I do wish I did.

"On the Same Playing Field"

CHAPTER 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Monday, 6:55 in the morning . . .

Sakura was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Suddenly, her alarm clock went off. Being her usual self, she just turned off the alarm and went back to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

40 minutes later . . .

"Sakura, you better hurry. You have to be at your school early so you can pick up your class schedule." Fujitaka yelled from the kitchen.

Sakura woke up in a blink-of-an-eye. She put on her clothes, gathered all of her supplies, ate breakfast, and got her skateboard in record speed.

(A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know she blades to school. But I personally like skateboarding over rollerblading. Oh yeah, I decided for them not to have uniforms. I know it's a small thing, but it's best that you know. So if you don't like the changes I made, oh well, it's my fic.)

"Well, you better get going. Oh, and have fun." Fujitaka said.

'I hope so.' Sakura thought, as she waved goodbye to her dad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shichong High School . . .

Sakura just skated into the campus of the high school. When she first stepped inside, most of kids looked at her and then went back to their business.

'Nice bunch of kids.' Sakura thought, as she found the office and went inside. Inside, a woman behind the desk greeted her.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" she asked.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura. I just moved here from Japan." Sakura replied.

"Ah yes, Kinomoto Sakura. I have heard many things about you from our principle, but don't worry, they're all good. Oh, here's your class schedule. Your first class is chemistry on the 3rd floor. And here is your locker number and combination, so you can keep your skateboard safe. Just remember, they are not to be used during school hours."

"Okay, thank you." Sakura took the schedule and went to her first class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The 3rd floor . . .

The bell had already rung by the time Sakura left the office. So she was hoping that her teacher wouldn't be too upset that she came late.

When she finally found her classroom, Sakura was a bit reluctant to open the door.

'I hope nobody in the class doesn't treat me too bad.' Sakura thought. Finally, she opened the door. Sakura saw that nobody noticed her, except the teacher. At first Sakura was a little nervous, but finally found the courage to walk up to her teacher.

"Hello, you must be Kinomoto Sakura. The office just informed me that I would be getting a new student. I will be your chemistry teacher. My name is Mr. Heng." He said, in a friendly voice, then he looked at the class, who was busy doing their assignment. "I think it's about time we introduced you to the class. Attention class. I would like to introduce your new classmate, Kinomoto Sakura. Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Well, I just moved here from Japan with my dad. He is going to teach at the university near here and he is also an archaeologist. I like to play soccer, and I like to go skateboarding. Well, that's about it." Sakura said, kind of happy that it went all right.

"That was very nice, Sakura." Mr. Heng replied. "Now would you take your seat over there by Chau Ley.

This made Sakura more relieved. At least she knows one person in her class. As she was walking to her seat, Sakura couldn't help but notice the majority of her male classmates staring at her.

"Hey, Sakura. It's so cool that we are in the same class." Ley said.

"Yeah. Um, do you think you can show where all my classes are and give me any info about the teachers?"

"Oh, of course. I'd be more than happy to." With that, Sakura got settled in the new surroundings of her new school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At Lunch . . .

Ley showed Sakura around before she introduced Sakura to her friends. The tour ended at a bunch of tables, where a few teens were already sitting at.

"Hey Ley. Who's the new girl?" the girl in flared jeans and a blue shirt asked.

"Hi Minh. This is Kinomoto Sakura. She just moved here from Japan." Ley said.

"Hello." Sakura said.

"Oh, this is Trieu Minh. She is the 'soon-to-be captain' of the girls soccer team." Then a boy, who was wearing khaki, cargo pants and a black, long-sleeved shirt walked up to Sakura.

"Good afternoon, my name is Ho Kouang. And it is my distinct honor to meet you." Kouang said, as he took Sakura's hand and gently kissed it, making Sakura blush a little.

"Don't mind Kouang there. He's like that to every girl in this school." A boy in a pair of jeans and a navy blue shirt said. "But he's also one of the fastest runners in our school."

"Oh, that's Minh's twin brother, Lim. He is also involved in soccer." Ley said.

"It's very nice to meet all of you." Sakura said.

"Actually, you haven't met everyone in the group." Lim replied. "We are actually missing the 'mute' of the group."

"Mute? Why do you call he or she the 'mute'?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh, simply because he is the most quiet out of all of us. Though he is quiet, he is actually the best soccer player in this school. Our school has won many titles because of him. Currently, he went on a business trip with his family, and won't be back until either Wednesday or Thursday." Kouang said.

"Oh." That was all Sakura could say.

"So Sakura. Rumor has it that you were the best soccer player at your old school. Is it true?" Minh asked.

"Well, I do know a few things, but I wouldn't call myself the best. I did play with a good team." Sakura answered.

"Man, Ley was right. Modesty is very common when it comes to you." Kouang said. "You know, I think you're gonna fit in perfectly in this school."

"Thanks. I'm beginning to like it here already." Sakura replied.

The day went by so fast for Sakura, which surprised her a lot. She began to think as she was skating home.

'Today wasn't too bad. I met a wonderful group of friends and all of my teachers aren't so bad. Though, it is a shame that Syaoran doesn't attend this school. Oh well, I still have to get ready for soccer try-outs.'

END OF CHAPTER 3

A/N: Hmm, I wonder who that quiet, soccer player could be? Maybe it's-no, it couldn't be him. Or could it be-nah, it can't possibly be him. Oh well, you'll just have to find out later. So, how did you like this chapter? Good? Bad? Tell me how you feel by reviewing. You won't hurt my feeling because you're all saying those things to help me improve in my writing. At least, that's what I hope it is. Well, if you have any questions, you can e-mail me. My address is **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. I would be glad to answer any questions, but I won't give you any hints on what happens in future chapters. Well, see ya.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: In this fic, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 17

A/N #1: In this fic, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 17. Any other students are 15-18. All information on other small character(s) will be given throughout the fic. Syaoran went back to Hong Kong when he and Sakura were 11, but he never told her his feelings for her. Then 6 years later, Sakura and her dad are moving to Hong Kong.

A/N #2: I am so happy with all the reviews I got. Thanks to all of those who reviewed. They were all very nice. If you liked the last chapter, then I would assume you would like this chapter. In this chapter, the identity of the so-called 'mute', which some of you have guessed, is revealed. I'm not saying that those of you who guessed are right or wrong. I'm saying that you have to read for yourself if you want to know who the 'mute' is. Well, I hope my assumption is right. But then again, I shouldn't really assume, because if I do, I might be making and **ass** of **u** and **me**. (I would like to thank my friend Corey G. for pointing that out. ^_^)

Disclaimer I do not, nor will I ever, own CCS, due to the fact that Clamp owns it. Though I do wish I did.

"On the Same Playing Field"

CHAPTER 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wednesday, at lunch . . .

Sakura had only been attending Shichong High for only 2 days, and already, the whole school practically knows who she is. Sakura had a couple of friends, but she normally hangs out with Ley and her group. So far, they are the only ones who gave her the friendship, that Sakura thought, was only given from her friends back in Japan.

Sakura was eating lunch with Ley and the gang.

"Hey Sakura. You want to come with me to the try-outs. I could introduce you to Coach Yuen. She's the best, and I think she would love to meet you." Minh said.

"That would be great." Sakura replied.

"I'll go watch you guys." Lim said. "I would kick myself if I ever miss a chance to see my sister trip herself or fall." As soon as Lim said his comment, Minh just threw an apple at her brother's head. 

"Think of it as practicing your head shots for your soccer try-outs." Minh said.

"I am flattered that you cared." Lim said, as he was rubbing the spot where he got hit.

Sakura and the rest of the gang couldn't help but laugh. Those two fight on a day-to-day basis. So comedy was provided everyday. Just then the bell rang.

"Well gotta go. I'll see you in the locker room okay Minh." Sakura said.

"Alright. See you there." With that, everyone went to his or her 5th period class.

(A/N #3: I am going my school's schedule. It goes periods 1-4, then lunch, period 5, and either sports or period 6. I know that this is small info, but this so there won't be any confusion.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the Girl's Locker Room . . .

Sakura was already changed into her practice clothes when Minh entered the room.

"Nervous?" Minh asked.

"Kinda." Sakura answered.

"Don't worry. Most of the girls that try-out are pretty nice, and you don't need to worry about the coach. She's one of the coolest people in this school. So I wouldn't be nervous if I were you."

"Thanks. I kinda feel better now." Sakura said, as Minh finished changing into her soccer clothes.

"C'mon, we gotta warm up before the coach gets there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Some time after school . . .

There was a guy with messy brown hair and amber eyes exiting the main building. He was holding a piece of paper with a list of all the work he needs to make up.

'I'm so glad we came back a few hours early. It gives me enough time to finish the ton of make up work I got.' He thought. Just then he heard someone calling his name.

"Hey Syaoran. When did you get back? I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow." The voice called.

"Oh, hey Lim. I was, but fortunately, my mom finished her business earlier than planned. So I just came and got a list of all the work I need to make up." Syaoran said.

"Oh. Hey, you wanna watch Minh's soccer try-outs. It really started 30 minutes ago, but I was helping Mr. Heng."

Syaoran looked at his watch. It was only 3:15, and Syaoran could finish his work in no time.

"Sure, why not?" Syaoran replied. Then Lim and Syaoran walked over to the soccer field.

"Oh, while you were gone, we met this new girl from Japan." Lim said.

"Japan?" Syaoran said, obviously surprised.

"Yeah, they say she was the best in her old school. Plus, she's kinda cute." Lim said, elbowing Syaoran on the arm.

"Do you remember where her old school is located?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"I think she said it was in some place called Tomoeda."

Syaoran ears perked up at the name Tomoeda.

'Could it be? Can she be- wait a minute. She doesn't play soccer, so it can't be her.' Syaoran just pushed that thought out of his mind as they entered the soccer field.

They found a group of girls playing soccer. As they were walking towards the group, many of the girls who weren't playing noticed that Syaoran was coming, and they were just so excited.

"Oh my gosh. Li Syaoran is coming this way. How's my hair?" a girl asked.

"It's fine, but he's not here to see you. He's here to see me."

"Oh would you girls get a reality check. He's a friend with Trieu Minh, and you all know how quiet he is. Especially to girls." One of the other girls said.

Just then, Lim and Syaoran stopped at a spot where they got a good view of the field. It took them a while, but they finally found Minh with the ball in the field. She was obviously the one who had the most experience in the field. She ran circles around her defenders. After a few minutes, a lady, around her late 20's, blew the whistle.

"That was great game ladies. Now, second group. You're up." Immediately, a bunch of girls ran on and off the field. Syaoran didn't really care at first, but then, there was a girl that caught his attention. 

There was a girl, with shoulder length, auburn hair, running to the center of the field. Syaoran thought it wasn't really anybody, until he got a glimpse of her emerald green eyes.

'Those eyes, they seem so familiar.' Syaoran thought, he was immediately focused on watching this game.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the soccer field . . .

Sakura finished stretching as the first scrimmage was over. Once Coach Yuen called the second group, Sakura ran to the center of the field. After a few minutes, the coach finally blew the whistle. There was a whole mess of girls that went for the ball, but luckily, Sakura was able to get the ball. She then made a mad dash for the net. As she was nearing the net, her opponents' defenders were fast approaching her. With one fluid motion, she dodged the two defenders and kicked it right into the net. Everyone, including Minh, was amazed at Sakura's skills. The only person that has ever made a goal that fast was Li Syaoran.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back to Syaoran and Trieu . . .

"Did you see that? She's just as good as you are Syaoran. I mean, no one has ever scored that fast except you." Lim replied.

"She's certainly a good player." That was all Syaoran could say. He didn't really observe her playing ability, but her facial features. Though it was pretty difficult since she was always moving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

10 minutes later . . .

Coach Yuen finally blew the whistle, and called everyone to a huddle. Once everyone was called, she made her final words before she officially ended practice.

"You all did a great job. Unfortunately, I can only choose 15 girls to be on the team. If I could, I would have made all of you part of the team. Well, I officially end this try-out, and a list of those who made the team will be posted on the school's bulletin board Friday morning." After that was said, everyone got there bags and started to leave.

As soon as the coach was done talking, Lim and Syaoran walked up to Minh. 

"Ha, I'm disappointed that you didn't fall." Lim said, sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." Minh said, then she saw a familiar face behind Lim. "Well, if it isn't the 'mute'. I'm surprised that you came back earlier than expected."

"Very funny." Was all Syaoran could say.

"I try." Minh said. "Oh my gosh, please tell me you were here to see that bad ass goal."

"Yeah that was great." Syaoran said, then he looked at his watch. "Well, that was a great game, but I gotta go. I have to finish all this by Friday including the homework I am going to get tomorrow and our soccer try-outs."

"Wait Syaoran. We have to introduce you to our new friend. You know, the one I told you about." Lim said.

"Sure, I guess." Syaoran answered.

"Great. Oh, I found her, she's right over there, c'mon. Minh said, dragging Lim and Syaoran.

Sakura was putting away all of her things, until someone started calling her.

"Hey Sakura! That was a great shot." Minh commented.

'Sakura?' Syaoran thought.

"Thanks, but I was only playing the game." Sakura answered.

"Stop being so modest." Lim said. "Oh, I want to introduce you to a friend of ours." Just then, Syaoran stepped out behind Lim.

When Sakura saw him, she let out a gasp. She couldn't believe who it was. 

"Kinomoto Sakura, I introduce you to the 'mute' of our group, Li Syaoran." Minh said.

END OF CHAPTER 4

A/N #4: Well, Sakura and Syaoran finally meet. It's not the most dramatic, but I think it'll do. So, how did you like it? I know it's not the best, and I am sure as hell, it's not the worst. All I know it's somewhere in between. Again, I would like to see reviews. I want your opinion on my fic. Good or bad, it doesn't matter. It's your opinion, and I can't change that. Feel free to e-mail me at **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. I'd be glad to hear from you. Well, see ya.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N #1: In this fic, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 17. Any other students are 15-18. All information on other small character(s) will be given throughout the fic. Syaoran went back to Hong Kong when he and Sakura were 11, but he never told her his feelings for her. Then 6 years later, Sakura and her dad are moving to Hong Kong.

A/N #2: Wow. I got a pretty good amount of reviews on the last chapter. Well, by popular demand, here's chapter 5, and I would like to thank all of those people who read and reviewed this. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer I do not, nor will I ever, own CCS, due to the fact that Clamp owns it. Though I do wish I did.

"On the Same Playing Field"

CHAPTER 5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The soccer field . . .

Syaoran noticed the look of surprise on Sakura's face. So he decided he should make the first move.

"It's nice to see you again Sakura?" Syaoran said, now it was Minh and Lim's turn to be surprised.

"Again? Are you imploring that you two know each other?" Minh asked.

"Yeah." Sakura answered, finally able to speak after the small shock. "Syaoran and I went to the same school about 6 years ago in Japan."

"Whoa, you never told us you studied in Japan." Minh said.

"Well, I guess it slipped my mind." Syaoran said.

They talked for a little while, but after Sakura looked at her watch, she realized that it was getting late.

"I better go guys, my dad is probably waiting for me." Sakura replied. She then gathered all her things and was walking out until Syaoran approached her.

"Hey Sakura. Do you mind if I walk you home? You know, so we can talk about a few things." Syaoran asked.

Sakura gave it a quick thought, then said, "sure."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The walk to Sakura's house . . .

At first, Sakura and Syaoran were walking in silence. Suddenly, Syaoran said something.

"I saw that goal you made. Very impressive." Syaoran commented.

"You were there? Sakura asked, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her face.

"Yeah, Lim asked if I wanted to watch Minh's try-out and he said that he wanted me to meet the new friend, who happens to be a soccer player from Tomoeda. Speaking of which, since when did you become so interested soccer? Last time I remember, you were the captain of the cheerleading squad."

"Well, after you left, I just developed an interest, and I have been playing ever since."

"That's cool. So, what has Tomoyo been up to lately?"

"She's still the same old camerawoman. I swear, every game I play she has a whole case of film so she won't miss a single thing. Even when I'm benched."

"Well, old habits die hard, I guess."

Before they knew it, Sakura and Syaoran arrived at her house.

"Whoa, I didn't realize you live so close to Ley."

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, she was the first person I met here."

"That's nice. She was the second I met. I first met Lim, and then he introduced me to Ley and everyone else. Ever since, I have been hanging around them. Ley is cool. She is very involved in most of the clubs at school. We also consider her the encyclopedia, because she has information on everything and everybody in school." 

"Wow. I never knew that. Well, it was nice seeing you Syaoran. I'll see you at school tomorrow." As they arrived at Sakura's house. Syaoran left as Sakura went inside.

'I still can't believe you're here Sakura. I have had a crush on you ever since I laid eyes on you. I didn't have the courage to tell you my feelings back then, but I will make sure I tell you this time.' Syaoran thought, as walked closer to huge gate, with a sign that said, _Li Manor_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura's house . . .

The first thing Sakura did when she got home was go into her room and collapse on to her bed. While she was lying there, she began to think of Syaoran.

'Oh Syaoran. I don't know how describe the way I felt about you in the past. All I know is that the feeling I had 6 years ago is now stronger. The problem is, I don't know if you feel the same about me.'

After a few more minutes of lying on her bed, Sakura finally got up and started doing her homework.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning . . .

As usual, Sakura slept in, but this time she was later than usual. After getting all of her things, she ran out of the house and started sprinting to school.

'Shit. I had to sleep in on the day I left my board in my locker.' Sakura thought. Just then a car pulled up right next to her.

"Why am I not surprised that you woke up late." Came a voice from the car.

Sakura looked at the driver of the car, only to find Syaoran sitting behind the wheel of a convertible.

"Shut up. The only reason I'm later than usual is because I don't have my skateboard." Sakura replied.

"That's a shame. Hey, how about I give you a lift. No use being late." Syaoran offered, which Sakura happily accepted.

"You really surprise me Syaoran." Sakura said, as they drove to the school. "I never expected you to ever leave for school at this time. You were usually the first person in the class back in Tomoeda."

"Yeah. Well, things change." Syaoran replied, as they entered the student parking lot.

As Sakura and Syaoran were exiting his car, Sakura noticed that a lot of the students were whispering a few things. Though, she was able to hear a few.

"Did you see that? Syaoran actually drove a girl in his car. You don't see that everyday." One girl said.

"Whoa. For a guy who hardly talks to anyone in this school, he sure knows how to pick a woman." A boy commented.

Sakura just let out a small giggle. She never realized the type of reputation Syaoran has made himself. Then Sakura and Syaoran walked into the main building together, and man did they attract a lot of attention. All of the students in the hallway have never seen Syaoran enter the school with anybody, let alone a girl.

"So what's your first class?" Syaoran asked.

"I have chemistry with Ley. What's yours?" Sakura answered.

"I going to advanced physics right now, so I'll just be a few rooms from you." Just then, the bell rung. Then Sakura and Syaoran went to their first class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chemistry class . . .

There were only about 5 minutes left until class was over, so Mr. Heng let everyone have some free time. So Sakura was talking with Ley, until Ley noticed something.

"Uh oh."

"What's the matter Ley?" Sakura asked.

"That guy, Liu Ying, is looking are way." Ley answered.

"What's the info on him?"

"Well, he's a very self-centered person. The only girls he goes for are the girls that can boost his popularity. And by the looks of it, I think you're his next target."

"Me? Why me?"

"Well for one thing, most of the students already named you one of the prettiest and most popular in this school. Plus, there was that awesome goal that you made yesterday."

"Hoe? When did you hear about that?"

"Oh c'mon. Everyone has been talking about it. No one has ever made a goal that fast except for our 'mute,' Li Syaoran, which I heard you already met before, but I won't get into that. And to think, you said you weren't the best at your old school. By they way people have told me about it, you could possibly be the best player in Japan."

"I wouldn't say that." Sakura said, still being modest. Just then the bell rang. Everyone gathered their things then left the classroom.

Sakura was waiting in the hall, when Liu Ying approached her.

"Hey there. I'm Liu Ying. Now, what's a pretty thing like you standing in the halls all alone?" Ying said, as he eyed Sakura with a flirtatious smile. Which really disgusted Sakura.

"Actually, you should be asking that question to yourself." Sakura answered, as she found Syaoran walking toward her.

Sakura's comment left Ying speechless.

'What the? No girl can resist my charm and good looks.' Ying thought, then he saw Sakura walking to Syaoran. 'How could she choose Syaoran over me?' He then made eye contact with Syaoran. They both glared at each other for a while until Ying decided to leave.

'I know what you're after, and I am not letting you have it.' Syaoran thought, as Sakura approached him.

"So, how was class?" Sakura asked.

"It wasn't that bad. You?"

"It was okay, though I did get a lot of info on the Liu Ying guy." Sakura answered.

"All I can say is be careful around that guy. He just uses girls." Syaoran replied. "Well, shall we go to our next class."

"Sure, let's go." With that, Sakura and Syaoran left for their next class, not realizing how close they were getting.

END OF CHAPTER 5

A/N #3: Syaoran has a small obstacle in front of him, but it's probably nothing he can't handle, right? Well, I really hope you like this chapter. I know its not exactly S+S, but it's getting there. I would really like some feedback on this. I would like to know if my fics are actually good. If you have any questions, you can e-mail me at **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. I would be happy to answer your questions. Well, see ya.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N #1: In this fic, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 17

A/N #1: In this fic, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 17. Any other students are 15-18. All information on other small character(s) will be given throughout the fic. Syaoran went back to Hong Kong when he and Sakura were 11, but he never told her his feelings for her. Then 6 years later, Sakura and her dad are moving to Hong Kong.

A/N #2: Wow. The success of this fic is far more than what I originally expected. And I have you to thank for its success. I also want to thank all of those you have reviewed. Your reviews always reminds me why I do this. Though I am truly sorry that I had to make you wait for so long. I understand that there was a problem in the site during the past few weeks, but as I got my 'AuthorAlerts', I realized how much of a lazy ass I have been. I mean, theses authors truly love what they do, and they will sit and wait to upload the chapter or new fic, no matter how long they have to wait. I bow my head to those people.

Disclaimer I do not, nor will I ever, own CCS, due to the fact that Clamp owns it. Though I do wish I did.

"On the Same Playing Field"

CHAPTER 6

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

During lunch . . .

Sakura was sitting across from Syaoran as Ley and everybody else talked. Then, Lim decided to speak up.

"Hey Syaoran, did you remember to bring your gear for try-outs?" Lim asked.

Syaoran was about to speak until Minh interrupted.

"Of course he brought his gear. He's not stupid like you." Minh replied.

Everyone knew that it was time for the twin's usual arguing session, so everyone just tended to his or her business. Just then, Sakura began to speak to Syaoran.

"You have your soccer try-outs today?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. It starts right after school." Syaoran answered

"Do you mind if I watch? I have nothing else better to do and people are comparing me to you, for some reason."

"Sure. Who knows? Maybe you'll learn something." Syaoran replied with a smirk.

"That is if there is anything to learn." Sakura said sarcastically. Suddenly the bell rung, causing everyone to groan a little.

"Well, I'll see you there. Okay Syaoran." Sakura said, she smiled as she departed from the group. Sakura's smile made Syaoran blush. Unfortunately, the twins, who finally stopped bickering, and everyone else noticed the interaction between them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After school (Boy's locker room) . . .

Lim was putting on his soccer gear when Syaoran came into the room.

"So, what's up between you and Sakura." Lim asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran answered, trying to avoid the question.

"Don't give me that 'what are you talking about' crap. They gang and I saw how you looked when Sakura smiled at you. So, what's up?"

Discovering that Lim would not give up till he got an explanation, Syaoran decided to tell him.

"While I stayed at Japan, I developed a crush on Sakura. I tried to tell her how I feel, but I couldn't. It was either because I was interrupted or I began to think of rejection. Then I came back here. Now that she lives in Hong Kong, my feelings for her are stronger."

"Well, why don't you tell her?"

"Because she might not feel the same way I do."

"But you won't know unless you find out." Just then, there was a 5-minute warning that try-outs will start. So, Syaoran finished changing and him and Lim went to the soccer field.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After school (10 minutes after the soccer try-outs started) . . .

Sakura was walking over to the soccer field to watch Syaoran's try-outs. Just then, Sakura heard some one calling her.

"Hey Sakura. Wait up." Minh called. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the soccer field." Sakura answered.

"Hey, could I join you? There's something I need to ask you." Minh said.

"Sure, but where is everybody else?"

"They already went home."

"Oh. So, shall we get going." Sakura said. Then they all went to the soccer field.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soccer field . . .

Syaoran and Lim were warming up as Sakura and Minh entered the field. Just then, a guy, around his late 20's or early 30's walked to the field. He blew his whistle, and within seconds, all the boys trying-out came.

"Good afternoon. I am Coach Huynh. Now before I start this, I want all the returning soccer players up front." As soon as those words were said, about 9 boys, including Syaoran and Lim walked up front. Then the coach talked a bit more. 

"You guys will not be trying-out. Instead, you will assist me in trying to find new players for are team. Is that clear?" All of them nodded. "As for the rest of you, I will be looking for endurance, agility, and spirit. If you do not have these qualities and do not give it your all, then I do not want you in my team. Now, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Everyone said. Coach Huynh then blew the whistle and everyone ran on to the field.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Where Sakura and Minh were sitting . . .

As soon as they sat down, Minh asked something to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura. Do you think Syaoran is cute?" Minh asked. Sakura just blushed.

"We'll take that as a 'yes'" Minh said. "Sakura, you have known Syaoran for a long time, and from what I can tell, you have a crush on Syaoran, don't you?" 

All Sakura could do was blush harder than before.

"So why don't you tell him?" 

"I don't want to ruin our friendship." 

"But it's going to be hard on you if you don't tell him." Minh replied. "Personally, I think he's too gorgeous to pass up." 

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching them.

"Well, good afternoon ladies." A voice said. When they turned around, they found Ying and one of his basketball cronies, Pham Tai-Han, standing behind them. Sakura and Minh weren't too happy to see them.

"Hey Minh, glad to see me?" Tai-Han said, as he kneeled next to Minh and placed his arm around her, which didn't make Minh too comfortable.

"No, not really." Minh replied, as she removed his arm from her shoulder.

"So, why would two lovely ladies sit here all alone? Maybe you just need a little company." Ying replied. Minh was starting to get really annoyed.

"Look, we don't need your company. So why don't you guys get the hell outta here!" Minh yelled.

"We would, but we like it here." Ying said, as he and Tai-Han sat down beside Sakura and Minh. Sakura and Minh got up and were about to move, but Ying and Tai-Han both got a hold of their wrists. Sakura and Minh tried to break free but they had a strong grip on them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the soccer field . . .

Syaoran and Lim were working with a group on a few drills when Ying and Tai-Han showed up. They both didn't like the fact that they walked up to Sakura and Minh. So every 5 minutes they would go check on them.

Soon, the coach blew the whistle and told everyone that the try-outs were over. Everyone but Syaoran and Lim walked off the field so they could practice a bit more. When they looked over to Sakura and Minh, they were mad to see what Ying and Tai-Han were doing. Syaoran was about to walk over there and teach them a lesson, but Lim stopped him.

"I have a better idea." Lim said, as he held up two soccer balls. Syaoran immediately realized what he was planning. Lim then place the two soccer balls on the ground and got in place.

"On my count." Syaoran said. "1 . . .2 . . .3!" Syaoran and Lim then kicked the soccer balls and they were speeding towards Ying and Tai-Han.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Where Sakura and Minh were . . .

Sakura and Minh's wrists were turning red from the lack of blood that was flowing to them. Ying and Tai-Han were still gripping their wrists, until they were hit in head by soccer ball. Once the soccer balls made contact, they released their hold on Sakura and Minh. 

When Sakura and Minh were free, they nursed their wrists and wondered where those soccer balls came from. Then they looked at the field and saw Syaoran and Lim approaching them, with satisfied looks on their faces.

'Thanks, Syaoran.' Sakura thought.

'Not bad brother.' Minh thought.

Ying and Tai-Han were recovering from that hit when Syaoran and Lim were coming their way. Ying had a feeling that he was the one who kicked the ball and he was burning inside. He wanted to go up to him and strangle Syaoran, but he knew that there were still teachers on the school grounds, so instead, he just grabbed Tai-Han and left.

Syaoran saw Ying and Tai-Han leave, and he just glared at them until they were completely gone.

"Thanks Syaoran." Sakura replied.

"Anything for a friend." Syaoran answered.

"Yeah, thanks. But I could have handled it on my own." Minh replied.

"What do you mean 'I could have handled it on my own'?" Lim questioned. "You were just standing there doing nothing."

"Shut up. I was about to make my move, until you guys kicked those soccer balls at them." Minh said.

"Yeah right." Lim said.

They kept on continuing to argue, while Syaoran and Sakura looked on.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, trying to stop them is like trying to stop time." Syaoran answered.

END OF CHAPTER 6

A/N #3: Well I'm done with this chapter. I know the ending is kind of cheap, but I had no other way to end it. As for reviews, put whatever you want, as long as it involves the chapter or the story. It can be a nice review or a flame. I don't care. Reviews, in my definition, is (are) your opinion(s), and I can't change anyone's opinion. If you want, you can e-mail me at **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. Hope to hear from ya.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N #1: In this fic, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 17. Any other students are 15-18. All information on other small character(s) will be given throughout the fic. Syaoran went back to Hong Kong when he and Sakura were 11, but he never told her his feelings for her. Then 6 years later, Sakura and her dad are moving to Hong Kong.

A/N #2: You like it! You really like it! I'm so happy right now, I'm gonna cry. Actually, I can't cry on will, but you get the picture. Thank you for the great reviews. It feels great to have people appreciate what you are trying to do, and I think some authors would agree with me. Before I end this, I want to clear something up. I recently received a review, and I won't mention anyone, that asks 'what do you have against basketball players?' The truth is, I don't because I am a fellow basketball player myself, though I'm not really good at it. The reason I used basketball players instead of any other sports team is because in my school district, soccer and basketball are played in the same season and to me it works. I know that this sounds like a stupid answer, but that is how I honestly decided to use them. Plus, whenever I right fics that include the CCS gang in high school, I always go by my school's schedule, because that's the only one I know. Now that I have said everything that was needed to be said, on to chapter 7 of **"On the Same Playing Field"**.

Disclaimer I do not, nor will I ever, own CCS, due to the fact that Clamp owns it. Though I do wish I did. I also don't own 'Rush Hour 2'. I'm not gaining any gaining any money for it. I'm just using it cause it seems to work for this chapter and because I think Jackie Chan kicks ass.

"On the Same Playing Field"

CHAPTER 7

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Friday (during lunch) . . .

"Hey Sakura. Congrats on making the team." Kouang said.

"Yeah. It's too bad you haven't been here long enough. You would have been a great co-captain, if not captain." Ley commented.

"Thanks you guys. I really appreciate it." Sakura said.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" Minh asked. Everyone was thinking until Lim made a suggestion.

"Why don't we go see a movie? I heard that new Jackie Chan movie is out, and I heard it was pretty good."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Syaoran said. "Does anyone else have any other suggestion or objections?" Syaoran looked at everyone and no one seemed to have any objections.

"Great. Then we're all gonna go to the movies." Kouang said. "I can take Minh and Lim in my car, and Syaoran can take Ley and Sakura in his." Just then the bell rang. Sakura and Syaoran said their good-byes to the group and walked to class, not knowing that they had a plan.

"Operation Get-2gether is in progress." Lim said, talking in spy, resulting in him getting socked by Minh.

"Stop acting stupid, Stupid." Minh said. Lim was just about to yell back, until Ley stopped them.

"Quit you two. We need to go over the plan again." Ley said. "Kouang already started it by setting up who drives in which car. In the next step, I'll call Sakura and say I have something to do and instead, I'll go with you guys to the movie-theater. This might give Sakura and Syaoran the time they need."

"But what if something goes wrong in the plan?" Minh asked.

"Well, we'll just have to improvise." Kouang said. They then packed all of their things and went to their next class before they were marked late.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that afternoon (Sakura's house) . . .

Sakura was just doing some chores, when they phone rang.

"Hello, Kinomoto residence."

"Hey Sakura."

"Oh hi Ley. What time will you be here so Syaoran can drive us to the movie-theater?" Sakura asked.

"Well you see, that's the reason I called. My mom told me to do something before I go out, so I'm just gonna meet you guys there." Sakura was silent

'Oh great. Ley is not going to ride with us. Which means I'm gonna be a nervous wreck when Syaoran gets here. And it'll just be me and him in his convertible.' Sakura thought. 'Then again, it does seem a little fortunate.' Sakura's thoughts were then broken by the voice of Ley.

"Sakura? Are you okay? You kind of zoned out on me for a moment."

"Hoe? Well, I'm fine now. I'll be sure to tell Syaoran that you'll just meet you there, okay." Sakura said.

"Alright. See ya."

"Bye." With that they both hung up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ley's house . . .

Ley had the biggest smile on her face when she hung up the phone.

'Good. Now that I finished step 2, lets just hope that they do their part so we won't have to do step 3.' Ley thought. She then went upstairs to get ready for the movies.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night . . .

Syaoran was driving his convertible to Sakura's house. When he arrived, he parked his car in front of her house, and then walked up to the door. Before he was able to push the doorbell, Sakura opened the door. 

"I heard your car pull up." Sakura replied. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure. But, where's Ley? I thought she was coming with us." Syaoran questioned.

"She was, but she said that she had to do something for her mom and she would just meet us there. So I guess it's just you and me." Sakura stammered. That surprised Syaoran.

"Oh great. We're alone again. I don't know if my mind could take it any longer. I'm gonna die from a nervous breakdown if I keep on being alone with her.' Syaoran thought, but it was then broken when Sakura began to wave her hand in front of his face.

"Are you feeling okay Syaoran? You looked like something was troubling you." Sakura asked.

"I'm fine." Syaoran answered.

"Great now we can leave." Sakura then turned to the door. "Dad! I'm going out with my friends to watch a movie okay!" Sakura yelled. Then a faint, yet clear, voice could be heard.

"Alright Sakura. Be back by midnight okay." Fujitaka yelled.

"No problem dad." With that, Sakura and Syaoran left for the movie-theater.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran's car . . .

The drive to the movie-theater was silent. Sakura just looked out to night sky while Syaoran kept his eyes on the road.

'This is the perfect time to tell him how I feel about him. No one else is here so I'll do it.' Sakura thought. 'Alright, here goes' Sakura was about to open her mouth, when Syaoran suddenly spoke up.

"I forgot to congratulate you on making the team Sakura." Syaoran said.

"Oh thanks." Sakura replied, she then lost the courage to tell him.

"Were you about to say something?"

"No it's okay. It was nothing really." They finally made it to the movie-theater. Syaoran parked his car, then he and Sakura walked to the entrance, where they saw Ley and everyone else standing.

"Hey you guys." Minh yelled. "We were almost afraid you wouldn't show up. Oh, here are your tickets."

"Well, we're here now, so lets just go inside." Sakura said as they walked inside and stood in line to get snacks.

Ley then began to take notes.

'Sakura and Syaoran are walking a little close but it's not the type of closeness that you see with couples. Looks like we're gonna have to initiate step 3.' Ley thought. She then spoke up.

"Hey Sakura. Why don't you and Syaoran go and save our seats?" Ley suggested. Everyone, except for Sakura and Syaoran, knew what she was planning.

"Yeah, just tell us what you want and we'll get it for you." Lim said. Syaoran eyed them suspiciously.

"Alright. Just get me a small popcorn and a drink." Sakura said. "What about you Syaoran?"

"Same thing." Then Sakura and Syaoran left.

'Okay, so far, so good.' Ley thought. 'As long as nothing bad happens, things should be looking pretty good.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Movie screen . . .

Ley, Minh, Lim, and Kouang were not really surprised that the room was almost filled to capacity. Kouang soon found Sakura and Syaoran standing at the middle of the room.

"We were able to save us some seats, but there not in the same row." Sakura said. "We saved 2 here and 4 in back of it."

"Oh now that's just perfect." Minh said. "We'll take the four seats. We decided that we would share a bucket of popcorn so it works out."

"Oh, and about your order we kind of changed it." Lim stammered. "We found out that there was a deal. You get 2 drinks and large popcorn for $6.50. So we got that instead." Syaoran was getting real suspicious now. He was about to say something, when all of a sudden, the lights started to dim. So he just let that one go and took his seat next to Sakura.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About 2 hours later . . .

"Man, that was one great movie." Minh commented.

"I agree. Jackie Chan is the greatest fighter and the funniest." Kouang replied.

Everyone else was talking about how great it was except for Ley. She didn't really watch most of the movie because she was so busy watching Sakura and Syaoran.

'Man, those two are more stubborn than I thought. At this rate, I'll be out of ideas for sure.' Ley thought, then Sakura interrupt her thoughts.

"What about you Ley? What did you think about the movie?" Sakura asked.

"Oh it was great." Ley stammered, as they walked towards the exit. Suddenly, they heard Lim's pager go off.

"I'll be right back you guys. Let me just see who this is." Lim said.

"Okay." Ley said. Then they all walked out the exit.

"Why don't you ladies just stay here while we get the cars." Syaoran suggested.

"Sure. That sounds good." Minh said. Syaoran and Kouang then departed from the group to retrieve their vehicles. Sakura, Minh, and Ley were waiting for the guys to come back when they felt a presence behind them. When they turned around, they found Ying and a couple of his friends with him, and they all had hungry looks on their faces.

END OF CHAPTER 7

A/N #3: What? Did you guys expect me to make it easy for Sakura and Syaoran to be together? Oh well, now it's time for you to review. Flame me for all I care. Just make sure it has to do with this chapter. I can't do anything to change how you feel, and I won't even try. Just be honest and truthful. If there is anything that confuses you, don't hesitate to ask. You won't understand what's happening if you keep on pondering what something means. My e-mail address is **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. I'll try my absolute best to answer your questions. Well, I hope to hear from ya.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N #1: In this fic, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 17. Any other students are 15-18. All information on other small character(s) will be given throughout the fic. Syaoran went back to Hong Kong when he and Sakura were 11, but he never told her his feelings for her. Then 6 years later, Sakura and her dad are moving to Hong Kong.

A/N #2: Sorry for the delay. School has been real hectic and can really make a dent in your writing schedule. Before you start reading this, I would like to thank all of those people who read and reviewed my fic. Your reviews were well appreciated and I do hope you continue to read them. Now that I have said what was need to be said, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

Disclaimer I do not, nor will I ever, own CCS, due to the fact that Clamp owns it. Though I do wish I did.

"On the Same Playing Field"

CHAPTER 8

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside the movie theater . . .

Sakura, Ley, and Minh were having a great time, until Ying and his basketball friends decided to show up.

"What a coincidence to bump into you lovely ladies again," Tai-Han replied, "especially you Minh."

"An unfortunate coincidence that is." Minh answered, quite disgusted. Just then, Ying and the rest of his friends approached Sakura, Ley, and Minh.

"Look Sakura, I want to apologize for what I did a few days ago. I didn't mean to hurt you, and if I did, I'm sorry. If you don't mind, I would like to treat you and your friends to a drink." Ying said, looking to be as sincere as possible.

Sakura thought about it for a few minutes, and then studied Ying's face. His smile was relaxed and warm, but when she looked into his eyes, they were the complete opposite. His dark, mahogany eyes were yearning for something, and that didn't make Sakura too comfortable.

'What do you think I am? Stupid? I'm not gonna fall for that fake apology trick.' Sakura thought.

"I accept the apology, but I will have to pass on the drinks." Sakura answered, trying to sound as polite as possible, hoping that there was no hint of anger in her voice. Sakura, Minh and Ley were about to walk away, but were stopped by Tai-Han and his other friend.

"I'm afraid, that wasn't a request." Ying replied.

"Back off Ying!" a voice erupted. Ying, Tai-Han, and his friend searched for the owner of the voice. Just then, Syaoran and Kouang emerged, with not-so happy looks on their faces.

"Well if it isn't the almighty Syaoran. Came to grace us with your presence?" Tai-Han said.

"Shut up, Tai-Han. We just want you guys to back away from them." Kouang commanded.

"Really?" Ying questioned. "It looks like the odds are against you. There are 3 of us and 2 of you, so you don't really expect us to win against us, do you?"

"In that case, how about I even the odds." Just then, Lim approached the group the same angry look as Syaoran and Kouang.

Ying analyzed the situation. 'Great, I didn't expect Lim to be here as well. I knew we would have stood a chance if it was just Syaoran and Kouang, but if we have a fair fight, then we'll lose for sure.' Ying looked at his friends and they had slightly nervous looks on their faces.

"Hmph, you guys aren't even worth the time to beat up." Ying said, pompously. "You guys go have your fun for now, but next time, you won't be so lucky." Ying then signaled his friends and they left the theater.

"What a jerk." Syaoran mumbled, as everyone gathered around.

"Who's he tryin' to fool?" Ley questioned, "his momma?"

"Nah. I don't think the Liu family is that stupid." Lim answered.

"Well, now that Ying and his friends are gone, let just go home. I think that small encounter with Ying made me a little tired." Sakura suggested.

"I guess you're right." Syaoran said. When Sakura got into Syaoran's car, she realized Ley wasn't riding with them.

"Hey Ley. I thought you were riding home with us." Sakura questioned.

"Oh, umm. I just forgot something at Minh's house, and I really need to get it." Ley answered nervously.

"But Ley, you didn't . . ." Lim was cut off by Minh.

"What are you tryin' to do?" Minh whispered angrily. "You're gonna blow it if you don't keep your big mouth shut."

"Oops. I forgot. He he. (^_^)"

Syaoran eyed both the twins and Ley suspiciously before he entered his car. It was when he turned on the ignition when he realized it was just him and Sakura.

'Oh great. I'm with alone with Sakura again. Wait a minute, that's a good thing.' Syaoran thought, as he trying hard to concentrate on the road instead of Sakura.

Finally, Syaoran made it to Sakura's house. As Sakura was exiting the car, she noticed Syaoran was getting out of the car as well.

"You know, you don't have to walk me to the door." Sakura said, even though she secretly wanted him to.

"I know I don't. But it's rather late and you never know what could happen." Syaoran answered coolly. Once they were both on the front steps, Syaoran began to think.

'Okay. Now is the perfect time to ask her. No one else is here to bother us.' Syaoran thought.

"Umm Syaoran. Thanks for driving me to and from the theater." Sakura said.

"Huh? Oh no prob. What are friends for?" Syaoran answered, starting to regret what he just said.

'Friends? Is that all he thinks of me? As a friend?' Sakura thought. 'Oh well, I should have expected answer like that from him.' She then began to open the door, until Syaoran spoke up.

"Uh Sakura? I . . . I . . ." Syaoran stammered.

"Yeah . . ." Sakura replied, a little eagerly.

"I . . . I . . . I'll see ya at school okay." Syaoran said.

"Oh, okay. I'll see ya on Monday." Sakura answered sadly, as she opened the door to her house and entered.

As Syaoran was walking back to his car, he couldn't believe what he just said.

'I don't know how I did it but I did. I just blew the most perfect opportunity to ask her out and I choke. That was so smart of you Syaoran.' With that thought in mind, Syaoran entered his car and drove towards his home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Behind a bush near Sakura's house . . .

There were four certain friends watching in absolute shock while Syaoran left Sakura's house.

"He didn't say that. Please tell me he did not just say what I think I heard him say." Ley replied, still in shock.

"Well, as much as you didn't want to, he did." Kouang said.

"Man, I never knew getting them together was going to be this hard." Lim complained.

"Just think of it this way." Minh said. "Now we have to work even harder to get those two together. No matter how many obstacles stand in our way."

"You're right. Once the perfect opportunity pops up, those two will be hand-in-hand." Ley said. With that in mind, they all left to their respected homes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Monday morning (Sakura's house) . . . 

This morning was unlike other mornings. For this is the day that Sakura actually woke up early. During the weekend after the movies, Sakura wasn't able to get that much sleep. Saturday, Sakura woke up at 6 o'clock and on Sunday, she woke up at 5:45. Today, she woke up at 5:26. After many attempts to go back to sleep, she decided to get up and take a warm shower. As she was showering, she began to think about Friday night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FLASHBACK (Friday night) . . .

"Uh Sakura? I . . . I . . ." Syaoran stammered.

"Yeah . . ." Sakura replied, a little eagerly.

"I . . . I . . . I'll see ya at school okay." Syaoran said.

"Oh, okay. I'll see ya on Monday." Sakura answered sadly, as she opened the door to her house and entered.

END OF FLASHBACK

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Present time . . .

'How come I can't get stop thinking about what Syaoran said on Friday? And why did I feel a little disappointed when he said we were 'friends'?' Sakura thought.

After taking her shower, Sakura was ready for school by 6:00. She didn't want to stay in the house, so she wrote a note for her father that she went to school early. Then she walked out the door.

The streets of Hong Kong were a little busy, since there were many adults heading towards their respected occupations. Sakura aimlessly walked around downtown, until she stopped and found herself at the park. She studied her surroundings and was amazed by its serene beauty. The trees were broad and tall with a hint of green at the end of each branch. There was a small lake with water clear as crystal. Sakura sat on one of the benches along the bank of the lake. Slowly, Sakura felt all of her troubled thoughts fade away as she let tranquility of the park surround her.

During her time of peace, Sakura looked at her watch and to her surprise, school was about to start in 6 minutes.

'Oh the irony. I wake up early, and I still have to sprint to school.' Sakura thought, as she ran as fast as her legs could before she is late for her first class.

END OF CHAPTER 8

A/N #3: Okay, I admit this wasn't one of my best chapters. But I promise you that the next one will be a whole lot better. Now that you have read this chapter, it is time for you to review it. I would really appreciate it if you be honest when writing your reviews. I do understand if your honesty result to flames, but it doesn't really matter. Oh, if you have any questions or comments you can contact me via e-mail. My address is **the_blue_rose85@hotmail**. If you have MSN Messenger, you can chat with me. My SN is "In Too Deep". (What can I say? I just love that song.) I would love to hear from you. Well, I don't have anything else to say that has any use to you, so I gotta go. Hope to hear from ya.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N #1: In this fic, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 17. Any other students are 15-18. All information on other small character(s) will be given throughout the fic. Syaoran went back to Hong Kong when he and Sakura were 11, but he never told her his feelings for her. Then 6 years later, Sakura and her dad are moving to Hong Kong.

A/N #2: First off, I need to apologize to all of you readers. I'm really sorry for not putting this up real sooner. Words cannot explain how bad I feel for making you wait so long. I do hope that you will continue to read. Please accept my apologies. I do hope that this chapter was worth the wait for you guys.

Disclaimer I do not, nor will I ever, own CCS, due to the fact that Clamp owns it. Though I do wish I did.

"On the Same Playing Field"

CHAPTER 9

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two weeks later (before school started) . . .

Lim, Ley, Kouang, and Minh were getting a little worried about two certain people. Ever since they went to the movies, they all noticed that Sakura and Syaoran weren't as close as they were before. Sure they had a few chats, but that was basically it. Plus, Sakura and Syaoran came into school at different times. Before, it was common to see those two entering the school together.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to feel a little uneasy about Sakura and Syaoran." Lim commented.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't know what's goin' on between them, but we got to fix it, and fast." Kouang said.

"I think it's about time that we at least discuss this situation with them." Lim suggested. Everyone seemed to nod their heads in approval.

"That's a good idea Lim." Ley said.

"Yeah. I'm surprised that I never thought of that." Minh replied.

"That's because I'm smarter than you." Lim said. As a result, Minh threw an orange at his head.

"I just ate my apple, so I just threw the next best thing." Minh said, then turned to everyone else. "I'll talk to Sakura before soccer practice."

"And I'll talk to Syaoran." Lim said.

"Great. Once we know what's troubling those two, they'll be together for sure." Ley said.

'At least, that's what we hope.' Kouang thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After school (girl's locker room) . . .

Sakura was just about finished gearing up for practice when Minh approached her.

"Oh hey Minh. What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing much." Minh replied. "Umm Sakura? The gang and I are a little worried about you."

"What's there to be worried about?" Sakura asked, a little puzzled by Minh's answer.

"Well, it also concerns Syaoran." Minh said. "What happened between you two?"

"Look, it's nothing big. I just have other priorities right now." Sakura answered, with a very faint hint of hesitation. Just then, the warning bell rang. "Oh my, well we better go. We don't want to late now, do we?"

Then Sakura left the locker room.

'You know what Sakura. I think you're just in denial right now.' Minh thought, then she left the locker room and joined her teammates on the girl's soccer field.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Boy's soccer field . . .

Syaoran was on the field stretching when Lim walked up to Syaoran and joined him. They were silent for a minute before Syaoran broke it.

"So, what do you want to talk about Lim? Is it about me and Sakura?" Syaoran asked, without stopping his stretching routine.

"Well, to be honest, yes." Lim answered.

"It's not that big of a deal. I have just been a little busy." 

"I don't think that's the case." Lim said. "All this started ever since our trip to the movies. The gang and I are really worried about you and Sakura. We just want to know what happened, maybe we can help."

"You guys worry too much. Really, I'm fine so there's nothing to worry about." Syaoran said, as a whistle was heard. "Well, looks like its time to work." Syaoran then walked towards the soccer field with an unconvinced Lim trotting behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Girls' Soccer Field . . .

Sakura, Minh and the rest of the team were going over a few drills. There first league game was two days away. Sakura was working very hard. To a normal person, you wouldn't suspect something was troubling Sakura, but to Minh, it was quite obvious.

'Sakura is really pushing herself too hard. At this rate, she'll be too exhausted to play one half.' Minh thought. Just minutes after Minh's thought, her thought became true. During the scrimmage, Sakura just fell, causing all of her teammates to gather around her. One of Minh and Sakura's teammates rushed over to Coach Huynh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Boy's Soccer field . . .

The boys were going through a couple of drills. Syaoran and Lim were leading the group while Coach Huynh supervised. While the team was drilling, Syaoran took a glimpse towards the Girls' Soccer field. He noticed that the entire team was in a sort of huddle, but grief came along with it. Syaoran then saw one of the girls sprinting towards Coach Huynh. When Coach Huynh heard about the incident he told everyone to take a break and he rushed towards the Girls' Soccer field. Syaoran and Lim instinctively sensed that something was wrong and ran towards the soccer field as well.

When Syaoran and Lim reached through the crowd of girls, they weren't able to get a full glimpse of what was going on.

"Hey, what happened here? Did someone get hurt?" Syaoran asked one of the girls.

"Syaoran. We were playing a scrimmage game and all of a sudden, Sakura just blacked out." The girl said.

That was all Syaoran needed to hear. He immediately pushed aside most of the girls so he could get closer to Sakura. After minutes of shoving, Syaoran finally reached the center of it. Coach Yuen and Coach Huynh were by Sakura's side trying to revive her.

"We need to take her to the nurse." Coach Huynh said. At that moment, he spotted Syaoran in the crowd. "Syaoran. Help us out by taking this girl to the nurse's office. I'm pretty sure she is still there."

"Yes sir." Syaoran said without hesitation. Coach Huynh placed Sakura's body in Syaoran's arms and he carried her to the nurse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nurse's office . . .

The school nurse was about to call it a day, until she saw Syaoran and an unconscious Sakura in his arms. He ushered him to place her on the bed.

The nurse examined Sakura. She took her temperature and placed a cloth on her head since she was starting to get a bit warm.

"What's wrong with her? Will she be okay?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, she's just fine. She's just exhausted. Probably been pushing herself past her limits." The nurse answered. "I need to get some things from the supply room. Could you watch her? I think she might be waking up soon." 

"Sure. Anything to help."

Syaoran sat on the chair next to the bed Sakura was resting on. He started to think about the situation.

'Sakura. What's wrong with you? Was this all because of me. I didn't mean to push myself away from you. I just thought you needed space. I would never even dream of hurting you. I just hope you'll wake up soon . . .' Syaoran's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that Sakura was stirring.

"Huh? Where am I?" Sakura said faintly.

"Sakura, it's me, Syaoran. You're in the nurse's office." Syaoran explained.

"What did I do to end up here?"

"Well, you fainted during practice."

"What!"

"Yeah, one of the girls said you were playing a scrimmage game, then all of sudden, you just fell to the ground. Coach Huynh then asked me to take you to the nurse. Well, I had to carry you since you obviously couldn't walk." Syaoran said, trying his best not to blush.

"Well, thanks for helping me out." Sakura answered, as she was trying to get up from the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going back to field. We have a game to practice for."

"You can't play right now. You just woke up right now, after falling to unconscious I might add."

"I'm fine. Really. Look." Sakura said as she got up from the bed. "See, I'm fine . . ." Sakura started to tilt towards the bed again. Luckily, Syaoran caught her in time before she hit the bed.

"You were saying." Syaoran replied.

"I guess I was a little over my head."

"The nurse will be back soon, so you might as well just stay here and rest."

"I appreciate you being here, but aren't you missing practice."

"I am, but I want to be sure you're alright. Besides, I can always practice at home."

"Thanks" Just then, the nurse returned.

"I see that you're awake." She said, as she approached Sakura. "The only explanation I can give you for fainting is exhaustion. If you rest often, and not overwork yourself then you'll be fine."

"That's good to hear." Sakura said.

"Just stay here for another ten minutes and then you can go back to the field. Remember, don't push yourself too hard." With that said, the nurse left the room.

"Well, I think I'll go back to the field now." Syaoran announced. "Don't go out to the field before early. I'll be checking my watch often." Syaoran got off the chair and headed for the door until Sakura called him.

"Syaoran."

"Yeah."

"Can you stay with me a little longer? I don't want to be alone right now."

"Sure. No problem." Syaoran answered, as he sat down on the chair again.

END OF CHAPTER 9

A/N #3: Well that about does it for this chapter. I really do hope you enjoyed this. Now that you have read the chapter, you can review it. When you review, I ask of you to please be honest. Your honesty can help me improve the story so it can be more enjoyable. It doesn't matter if it results to a flame, just as long it has to do with the corresponding chapter. I don't like it when I get flames that have nothing to do with the topic. If you any questions about the fic or any comments, you can contact me via e-mail. My e-mail address is **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. I don't mind answering them. You can also reach me through MSN Messenger. I'd give you my SN, but I probably will change it time to time. Well, I really don't have anything else to say. I hope to hear from ya.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N #1: In this fic, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 17. Any other students are 15-18. All information on other small character(s) will be given throughout the fic. Syaoran went back to Hong Kong when he and Sakura were 11, but he never told her his feelings for her. Then 6 years later, Sakura and her dad are moving to Hong Kong.

A/N #2: Hey everyone. Here's that chapter you all wanted. I'll tell you that this chapter does involve a soccer game(s), but it is gonna be described like the way I did it in the first chapter. I will put up the last part of the game because I suck at writing or describing soccer games. That, and because you guys are probably gonna be more interested in S+S rather than anything else. Well, before I end this senseless babbling, I would like to thank all of those who reviewed this. Your support is really appreciated and I am lucky to have such an esteemed group, such as yourselves, to read my work. Once again, thank you and I hope you enjoy what I wrote.

Disclaimer I do not, nor will I ever, own CCS, due to the fact that Clamp owns it. Though I do wish I did.

"On the Same Playing Field"

CHAPTER 10

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another 2 weeks later . . .

Just by looking at them, you would've never guessed that for a short period of time, Sakura and Syaoran were not on speaking terms. They began talking like they were inseparable, which they probably were.

The gang was at their usual lunch spot. Sakura, Syaoran, Lim, and Minh were discussing their upcoming game with their rivals, the Chang Ban Panthers.

"Look, both the girls and the boys soccer teams have been undefeated, and I don't know about you, but I plan to keep it that way." Minh stated.

"So do we. But don't forget, we have a slight advantage. A number of their players graduated last year, and their team will be full of newbies." Lim replied.

"Don't let that fool you. For all we know, their newbies, might be better than ours'." Syaoran said. "Plus, they still have Wei Zhou on the team."

"Man, that's right. And you girls still have to deal with Huo Shang." Lim said.

"Look, Sakura and I can worry about her, while you guys worry about Zhou. Besides, I don't have a doubt in my mind that we will kick their asses all throughout Hong Kong."

Sakura, Syaoran, and Lim nodded their heads in agreement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That afternoon . . .

Sakura, Minh, and the rest of the girls' soccer team were doing their usual, light, pre-game practice. They warmed up their legs, did a few sets of drills, and Minh and Sakura led the team through a short jog around the ENTIRE school.

As they were running, Minh looked up to the gates that surrounded the school, and found 3 familiar figures standing there.

'What are they doing here? If they think they can win just by studying the team then they are dead wrong.' Minh thought. 'I wonder if Syaoran and Lim caught sight of them.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Boy's Soccer Field . . .

Syaoran and Lim were just observing the newbies as they played a scrimmage game. At some point of the scrimmage, Syaoran looked up and saw the face of Wei Zhou, Huo Shang, and one other person outside the gates, watching the teams every move. Syaoran nudged at Lim and pointed a finger where to look.

"What do you suppose they are doing all the way here? I'm surprised they aren't even having a practice." Lim wondered.

"Who cares. Their arrogance will be their demise." Syaoran said. Syaoran and Lim then concentrated the rest of their attention to their teammates and watched the rest of the game.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later . . .

Syaoran and Lim were waiting for Sakura and Minh outside of the Girl's Locker Room. When they finally got out, they walked off the campus. As they were leaving, they were confronted by their upcoming opponents.

Wei Zhou, Huo Shang, and another known as Yun Guan blocked their path.

"I don't know what you want, but if you could, would kindly step out of the way before I walk over to you and kick your sorry butts out of here." Minh said, patience was really never one of her strong points.

"Tough word coming from someone can't kick the ball straight." Shang stated.

"The only reason we came here is that we want to apologize ahead of time for tearing you to shreds tomorrow." Zhou said.

"That's not necessary. You should just be careful Zhou. I wouldn't want you to be eating those words." Syaoran replied, giving Zhou one of his trademark glares.

The rivalry between these players was beyond comprehension. You could feel the tension flowing through each of the players' bodies. Of course, Sakura just stood behind everyone else, not wanting to be involved in something she didn't have to jump into.

"Mark our words Syaoran. You guys will finally find out what it feels like to lose." Zhou said, as they walked away.

'Not if you feel it first.' Syaoran thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day (Girls' Soccer Game) . . .

The stands were full of cheering students, mainly because this game was considered the most important every year. When the visiting Chang Ban Panthers entered the field, all of the Shichong students booed while their rivals cheered. But when the home team, the Shichong Wolves, entered the field, the crowd erupted with vast screams and cheers, and a couple of catcalls from the guys.

"I swear, guys can be such pigs." Minh muttered to Sakura.

"C'mon, not all guys are like that." Sakura said, as she and Minh went to mid-field, and met with the opposing captain, which unfortunately meant that they had to see the Shang.

"Good afternoon ladies." The referee said. "I assume you all know the rules, so I expect this game to go smoothly. So shake hands and we'll start the game."

As Minh and Shang shook hands, Sakura could see all the hatred in their eyes and in the strength they each put in the so-called handshake.

'This is gonna be one hell of a game. Hopefully they will both be able to walk tomorrow.' Sakura thought.

About 5 minutes later, both teams got in their respected positions and awaited the whistle to officially start the game.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

1 hour into the game . . .

The first half of the game was really intense. Both teams displayed a great defense and offense, strong enough to prevent the other from scoring.

There was about a minute left on the clock, it was the Wolves' ball, and Minh threw the ball into play. One of their teammates was able to get the ball, but not before Shang was on her tail. Shang, from out of nowhere, steals the ball and makes her way to the goal.

With 45 seconds left on the clock, Shang dribbles passed her opponents as she nears the goal. Shang thought it was the perfect time to score, at least that's what she thought. Suddenly, Sakura slid into Shang, causing her to lose her balance and fumble the ball.

Sakura immediately got up and kicked the ball to a frantic Minh. Minh dribbled passed few of the opposing teammates and ran as fast her legs could take her, to the goal.

There was about 15 seconds on the clock, and there was a group of girls fast approaching Minh. She looked for an open teammate but they seemed to far away. Just then, Sakura came sprinting along and there was hardly anyone on her. Minh took this opportunity and passed it to Sakura. Realizing the mistake they had just made, their opponents rushed towards Sakura, but they were too late.

Once she was completely free, Sakura put all her might into the kick. The speed was overwhelming, at least to the goalie. You could see the sheer panic in her face. She leaped into the air, attempting to stop the ball from its path, but to no avail. The opposing goalie was no where near the ball as it zipped past her and connected to the net.

Just seconds following the goal, the whistle was blown, indicating that the game had come to an end.

Students were ranting and raving with excitement, well, the students of Shichong. Students of Chang Ban groaned in defeat.

Minh and the rest of the shouted with delight at the wonderful goal that Sakura made.

"That was great Sakura!"

"You did it Sakura."

Sakura couldn't help but blush at their praises. Her teammates then moved away from Sakura and formed a line, so they could shake the hands of their opponents, like they do every time a game ends.

Sakura shook every hand on the Chang Ban team, but stopped when she shook the hands of Huo Shang. A serious look was on her face.

"Not bad, but don't even think that the outcome will be the same next season." Shang said.

"Well, I can't say that I won't be looking forward to it." Sakura countered, causing a slight smirk to be displayed on the face of Shang.

Sakura went back to her team, who was still in their celebrating mood. They waved to all the students in the stand and walked into the locker room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Girl's Locker Room . . .

Sakura and Minh finished changing out of their uniforms and into their casual clothes.

"Hey, the guys' game is gonna start in a few minutes. We better get a move on if we want to see the start." Minh said.

"You're right. Well, lets go." Sakura said, as she and Minh walked back to the field.

END OF CHAPTER 10

A/N #3: So what do you guys think? Okay, now be honest. I hope that you guys liked it and I hope that you guys choose to review. It doesn't matter if you flame me or not. Just as long you are being honest. If you have any questions or comments, don't hesitate to contact me via e-mail or MSN Messenger. My e-mail address and SN are posted in my Author Profile. Well, that about does it. I hope to hear from ya.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N #1: In this fic, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 17. Any other students are 15-18. All information on other small character(s) will be given throughout the fic. Syaoran went back to Hong Kong when he and Sakura were 11, but he never told her his feelings for her. Then 6 years later, Sakura and her dad are moving to Hong Kong.

A/N #2: NO WAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I ACTUALLY MADE YOU GUYS WAIT MONTHS FOR THIS CHAPTER? I can't believe this. I am such an idiot. No, I'm not. Idiot is too nice of a word to describe myself. I think the best way to describe myself is that I am a senseless dolt/moron/dunce. I thought that the summer would allow me to write more, but so far I have indulged myself into summer activities without considering you guys at all. I'm am truly sorry that I had made you guys wait so long. Though I can't guarantee that it won't happen again, I will try to update more often. It's up to whether to believe me or not, but I am being honest. I will do my best to try to add more chapters in a shorter time-span. Well, I hope this chapter was worth the wait to you guys. The last thing I would want is for you to wait so long for this chapter, only to find you that is wasn't worth the wait. I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

A/N #3: Fair warning to all of you, my knowledge of soccer is very limited. Soccer really isn't my sport, so don't be surprised or complain to me if I mess up the rules and regulations for soccer. I am trying my best to be accurate in my writings.

Disclaimer I do not, nor will I ever, own CCS, due to the fact that Clamp owns it. Though I do wish I did.

On the Same Playing Field

CHAPTER 11

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Boy's Soccer game . . .

Sakura and Minh were able to find two good spots to watch the game. As they were being seated, Sakura and Minh can see both teams doing their warm-up exercises and stretches.

"This is gonna be a great game! I can't wait to see those Chang Ban guys get their asses kicked." Minh said enthusiastically.

"I do hope they get what's coming to them. Especially that guy we encountered a few days ago." Sakura said.

"Huh? Oh, you mean Wei Zhou."

"Yeah, that's him. He was so arrogant and cocky that I was tempted to smack him upside the head so he would shut up." Minh laughed at Sakura's confession.

"Believe me Sakura. There are a ton of people in this stadium alone that would want to do that to Zhou. But I think it would hurt him a lot worse if he loses the game, especially a game that Syaoran is playing."

"Well, since you put it that way, I think it would be a lot more fun to see that guy bitch and whine after they lose."

"Now that's the spirit." Minh replied. "Oh look. There's Kouang and Ley. Hey, you guys! Over here." Minh was now standing up and waving her arms frantically in order for Kouang and Ley to see her.

"Hey Kouang. Hey Ley. Did you guys just get here?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Sorry we weren't able to see your guy's game." Ley apologized. "I had an emergency mandatory meeting I had to attend, then I had to drop something off for my mom."

"I would have been here sooner if I didn't have to baby-sit my cousins." Kouang explained.

"It's no biggie. We all know that we were gonna kick their butts off the field." Minh said with a hint of arrogance. "The only thing you guys missed was Sakura's winning goal." Sakura began to feel her face becoming a bit warm, especially around her cheeks.

"Hey you guys, they are about to announce the starting players from each team. Let's all give a roaring cheer when Syaoran and Lim's names are called." Ley said.

"Oh yeah. But it's not like Syaoran or Lim will be able to hear us since Syaoran's entire fan club decided to come and cheer him on as well." Kouang replied dryly.

"Good afternoon all you soccer fans. We all hope you enjoy today's game featuring the Shichong Wolves vs. the Chang Ban Panthers." The announcer said. "Now, introducing the starting players of each team."

The visiting Chang Ban Panthers were the first to be introduced. As they were called up, each one received a mixed reaction. You could hear the cheers coming from fellow Chang Ban students, yet you could hear the eruption of boos coming from the Shichong students. The one who got the loudest of all reactions came from Wei Zhou. Chang Ban students roared cheers when their star player's name was called. Shichong students completely booed Wei Zhou as a counter to their rival school's cheers.

After the opposing team starters were introduced, it was time to welcome the home team Wolves. The same thing happened when the announced the starters for the Wolves, only it was the Chang Ban students that were booing and the Shichong students were cheering their brains out. When Syaoran's name was called out, there was a loud uproar of cheers from his fellow classmates and fans, which mostly consisted of female population of the school. You could feel the entire field vibrating from all the cheers and boos. And knowing that you had the top two soccer players in Hong Kong, facing head-to-head, tensions electrifying the air; you know damn well that this is gonna one hell of a game, maybe even the greatest game in the season.

After all names of the starting players were announced, the referees called for the captain and co-captains of each team. Syaoran and Lim walked up to the center of the field as Zhou and Yun Guan approached the refs.

"Good evening gentlemen. You and your teammates know the rules. You ignore those rules, you know the consequences, and I won't hesitate to enforce those rules and consequences should you or your teammates fail to oblige them." The head referee stated. "I am expecting a clean game and I hope my expectations are met. Now, shake hands and then we will get the game starting."

Syaoran, Lim, Zhou, and Yun weren't too keen on the idea of shaking the other's hand. Syaoran and Zhou hesitantly offered their hands before they made contact. But once those two made hand contact, the tension and animosity towards the two was floating dangerously in the air.

The intensity it their eyes was strong enough to jolt the sparks of rivalry between them. Each held the other's hand in a strong grip, like a small additional challenge for one's strength and to see which one will give in first. Zhou and Syaoran gripped each other's hand like a vice. Neither one of them was giving in nor the looks in their eyes showed that neither one of them is gonna let the other win.

Everyone in the stadium sat in silence and anticipation one Syaoran and Zhou gripped the other's hand. It was a known fact that those two didn't like each other. One didn't bother to hide to contempt for the other. They made their immediate loathing for the other pretty visible.

Neither one of them looked like they would be wavering to the other anytime soon. The looks on their faces told the people that they would die before they would let the other win.

Finally, after what seemed like hours rather than minutes, Syaoran and Zhou released their grips, but their expressions showed that that little challenge wasn't the last, in fact, it wasn't even close to a conclusion.

All the starters were in their respected positions. As soon as everything was set, the head referee set the ball and blew his whistle. The instant the sound was heard, everyone on the field reacted with lightning speed, but it was Syaoran that was the first to retrieve the ball.

Syaoran dribbled circles around the first line of the Chang Ban defense. Before he ran into the next line, he spotted Lim from the corner of his eye. Syaoran kicked it to him and ran quickly towards the goal. A mixture of cheers and boos were emitted from the crowd.

When Lim was in proximity to make a shot, he used every ounce of skill to help propel the ball passed the goalie and into the net. Unfortunately, the Chang Ban goalie was able to deflect the ball towards an awaiting Zhou.

Zhou gave an arrogant smirk when he got possession of the ball. With thunderous speed, he maneuvered his way past the Shichong defense. When he had a clear shot, he took advantage of it and sent the ball hurling towards the goal.

The Shichong goalie dove in the air to intercept the ball from its path, but to no avail. The ball came zipping past the goalie and into the net; giving Chang Ban the first goal and the lead.

Chang Ban students let out a thunderous cheer for their star-soccer-player, while the Shichong fans countered their cheers with a series of loud boos.

After a few pats on the back from his fellow teammates, Zhou went back to his position and prepared himself for their opponent's next offensive attack.

As Zhou was jogging to his spot, his body brushed along Syaoran's and whispered something that was only meant for Syaoran to hear.

"Be afraid Syaoran. This is a game that even you can't win. You better be prepared to soothe those burns, because you're playing with fire." Zhou stated faintly. As soon as Zhou was out of hearing range, Syaoran muttered something to himself.

"If that's how you want to play it Zhou, then I have no other choice than play it your way."

END OF CHAPTER 11

A/N #4: Whew, that was one hell of a chapter. So what do you guys think of it so far? I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Wouldn't want you guys to be disappointed if you were expecting something else. I hope to see some reviews for this chapter. I don't care if there are flames or not. I just want you guys to be honest when you submit a review. Your honesty really means a lot to me. If you have any questions or private comments, you can reach me via e-mail or MSN Messenger. My e-mail address and SN can be found in my Author Profile. Well, that about does it for this installment. I hope to hear from ya.


End file.
